gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Moonracer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the House Frey page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 12:59, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Prepositions I'm sorry if English isn't your primary language, but you've been making some preposition mistakes. I know that in Latin, "in" can mean both "within" and "atop". English "on" strictly means "atop". You've been writing things like "Jon said this on the third novel", "On the fourth novel, this happened". Books only use "in" instead of "on". I hope this helps.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:57, July 23, 2017 (UTC) House Strong Extinct? I saw you recently added the members of House Strong alive in A Song of Ice and Fire and was wondering if you knew why House Strong is considered "extinct" if members of it are still alive? I have not read the books and don't know if they provide an explanation since if there are members still alive, wouldn't that mean the House is exiled, not extinct? Thanks, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:13, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi Ser Shield McShield, I copied that information from the ASOIAF wiki, after checking its correctness in the books. The house is indeed extinct. Note that the sentence says "The known Strongs during...", not "The known members of House Strong". The first two are perhaps members of House Strong (we know the third is definitely not) in exile, but it is uncertain, since in the free companies a man can call himself whatever he chooses. Should the sentence "The known Strongs..." be rephrased for clarifying that point? Or should the whole paragraph be deleted completely? Moonracer (talk) 05:59, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Don't delete the whole paragraph since maybe one of these Strongs shows-up in the show when the Golden Company does. Instead, please clarify that the Strongs in the books are not considered from House Strong and so House Strong is considered extinct. Thanks, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 22:35, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Done. Moonracer (talk) 06:27, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for making the clarification. Looks good. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 18:54, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for correcting those errors I made - for some reason, I confused those two events (Bran's fall/catspaw assassin) and my brain completely blanked out there. Thank-you so much for your diligence and your checking for accuracy of events (including the participants of the mutiny at Castle Black). I appreciate it and I apologize for my errors in writing :) --Adrianacandle (talk) 05:42, May 17, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome. :-) Moonracer (talk) 06:11, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Pointing out my errors "Wrong. Sam and Jon do not discuss the ice spiders" https://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_spiders?diff=375380&oldid=361174 Excellent work, ser. ...for several months you've been on the short list of regular editors I'd want to promote up to be new Administrators - of course, if you want the job. It is a lot of work and responsibility. But it would allow you to edit the pages we protect. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:31, June 18, 2018 (UTC) I accept. Thank you very much for the promotion! :-) Moonracer (talk) 05:01, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Well I have to run it by the other Admins first, as a formality. I can't imagine they'd object.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:17, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :No objections here. - 15:51, June 20, 2018 (UTC) May I ask when will my promotion come into effect? I would like to contribute more to the wikipedia, starting by editing the locked pages. Moonracer (talk) 14:52, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Administrator status Do you swear fealty to Game of Thrones Wiki and George R.R. Martin, in peace or war, living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until death takes you, or the world end? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:20, August 2, 2018 (UTC) I solemnly swear. Moonracer (talk) 14:02, August 3, 2018 (UTC)